


"Please don't leave me."

by Anonymous



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Art submission for A3! Big Bang 2021! This is partnered with the fic "love, and getting lovelier all the time"
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Chigasaki Itaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: A3! Big Bang 2021, Anonymous





	"Please don't leave me."




End file.
